Creeper Romance
by justj0sh1ng
Summary: The blazing heat of summer. A journey of a thousand miles. A makeshift shelter. A cute girl dressed in green.
1. Chapter 1

During the summer solstice, the Earth is exposed to a greater intensity of sunlight for longer periods of time. This intense heating of the Earth has come to be known as what we refer to as summer.

Sunlight floods my eyes, blinding my senses and sending a jolt throughout my body. Beneath me lies the barren earth, seemingly untouched by mankind. As my eyes adjust, I can see greenery fading into the horizon. A thought occurs to me, the human eyes can see up to 20 miles of landscape as long as it isn't cut off by trees or buildings until it fades into the skyline. 20 miles, and not one sign of civilization was in eyesight. While there are a few trees, There's clearly nothing up ahead. I'm on my own here.

Time to get up.

Not too far off was a small body of water; if I'm going to make it through this, a pond is as good a place as any to start. A journey of a thousand miles begins with a first step. Here we go.

Refreshing. My foot creates a satisfying ripple in the otherwise motionless pond. I'm not out of shape or anything but walking around in this kind of weather sure does get tiring. Cupping the water in my hands, I splash the cool water on my face. Leaning back, I began to analyze the situation

There's still nothing that isn't green far off in the distance and frankly, I surely won't make it if I keep up at this pace. The sun is already starting its decent and I apparently need somewhere to rest. Also there's the problem of food. Okay, building a shelter may as well come first.

There's a small hill with a cave-like structure heading into it. Well I'm not overly-fond of the premise of sleeping in a cave, it certainly beats laying outside. If I'm going to survive, I'll at least need a fire. Let's see, I could gather a bunch of branches and try rubbing them together to start a fire. While flint and tinder is feasible, I wouldn't know where to find it anyways. If I want a fire up and running, I better move quickly before the sun goes down.

Light dances on the wall in synchronization to the fire. Time actually comes to a complete halt at the speed of light, thus the photons seemingly get to their "targets" instantaneously. Where did I read that? No, focus; why am I here? Where am I? Is this some kind of practical joke someone played on me or is this some kind of Twilight Zone episode? My mind draws a complete blank. Maybe this is just some kind of... wait.

I didn't hear anything but this shadow; how did I let it sneak up on me like this. Crap, I didn't expect something to live here. As quickly as I turn around, my eyes go wide. Before me stood a beautiful woman dressed in a green sweatshirt and green leggings. The hood of the sweatshirt, featuring a simple design of what is probably the most horrifying face I could possibly imagine, covered her long, golden hair. Her eyes had the most intense shade of orange unless it was simply the fire's lighting playing tricks on me. Either way, wow was she a sight for sore eyes.

"Sssssssss"

We both stood there for a brief moment, clearly neither party willing to make a move. But then -

"Woah~HELP!" The girl suddenly yelled out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wait, so I'm not going to die. Okay, thank god for that. So wait, she wants help or something? Er, what do I even say here? I need to say something, c'mon man.

"Um, with wha-"

"CCCAT! G..GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"What cat?"

"Really? Is the monster gone?"

"Well..."

"Ah, thanks for saving my life, mister. Phew, thought I couldn't make it. Yeah, forgot to introduce myself. Name's Cupa, nice to meet you. And you are?

"Uh..." This girl is making my mind run in circles.

"Just call me Cupa."

"Cupa. what a nice name. So-"

"What brings you out here human? I never imagined I'd see a human out here?" ...What? Is addressing me as a human some kind of joke or tradition in -these parts-? Where are these parts anyways?

"Actually, I'm not really sure... but I"

"Hey, you wanna camp out together. That fire looks mighty warm; I could never get the darn things to work myself."

"Wait wait wait, this is all happening so quickly. You don't even know my name. I'm J-"

"Heh, you should see your blushing face. Red as redstone"

"Ah, no. That's just the fire's lighting." Crap, this is too embarrassing to bare.

"Sure sure, anyways I'm gonna crash out here and if I see you try to run off, I'ma come find you."

And just like that, this Cupa person laid down and closed her eyes. This is wrong on so many levels. First of all, doesn't she have any sense of how dangerous it is to just fall asleep next to a random man like this? Secondly, isn't it really dangerous to fall asleep next to a crazy chick like this? I can't even tell if she was joking with that last remark. Regardless, I can feel my eyes betraying me. I must have been walking around for hours and this encounter has left me exhausted. I'll just... figure this out in the morning. Yeah, the morning. Maybe this will all go away or something.

She sure was cute though...

- 


	3. Chapter 3

The starry sky from the day before was once again drenched in sunlight that now flooded the cave. Too bright; I need to stop waking up like this. Last night... wait, last night? Last night. Oh god, am I missing a kidney or something? No? Where is she?

"Good dream last night, if you know what I mean? I've been doing some patrol last night. You'd be a goner without me ya know."

How does she keep sneaking up on me like this? I swear she's a ninja or something, I can't even hear her approaching. Surely she's doing that on purpose. Wait, what does she mean? Does she mean -that-? Arg, I'm no good at flirting. I don't even have time for flirting, I'm in the middle of nowhere! Oh god now she's sitting next to me. Okay, let's just... play this casually.

"Ah, thanks. I really appreciate the help Cupa."

"Hey, are you s s single. No, are you a confirmed bachelo? That's what they call them, right? Arg, damn it. Eh, do you live by yourself?"

"Yeah, I guess. So?" If I pretend that she didn't just ask me if I'm single, it'll be as if it never happened?

"Um...  
No, I mean... the cave setup is comfy, I just thought there are others that... haha, what am I even saying?"

"How should I know?"

"But this is a good setup. You probably won't be moving in the near future, will you?"

"Actually I will be. I'm looking for something. Not something in particular, more like anything at all."

"Like what?"

"I don't... really know exactly. Right now the game plan is to pick a direction and walk in it. I remember reading that when you're lost in the desert, you're supposed to pick a cloud in the sky and walk in its direction to avoid getting lost. If I apply the same princi-"

"So like an adventure then? Sounds like fun! hehehe..." She starts inching forward. I've got a bad feeling about this.

"H-h-hey, back off. I can call your pal, kitty, so uh, don't mess with me."

"Do you even know what I am?"

"Huh?"

"A creeper. I'm a creeper. Aren't you scared or something?"

"I'm more confused than anything."

"Ah, I see... forget it. No reason to waste daylight right? Let's go then, let's go somewhere far away" She quickly stands up and runs to the exit, turning around to face me with her piercing eyes.

I catch myself ready to ask her if she's actually serious about this but I could already see it from the glimmer in her eyes. Her entire face was so expressive and so pretty. Er, pretty? Damn it man, pull yourself together. She is right though, I need to take advantage of the daylight while I still can. But wait, she can't be serious here... but she clearly is. Besides, it would get lonely without her right? Plus she clearly knows how to fend for herself, maybe she can show me how to find food. Plus she's so pretty, I mean c'mon.

"Right, let's move." I exclaimed.

Together, we exited the cave and stepped into the sunlight, Cupa one step ahead. 


	4. Epilogue

-

The cold night. The starry skies. The warm body beside me. I've been searching for something, something I desperately wanted but couldn't quite recall

I think I've finally found it.

End.

Alright guys, I need to give credit to Flammarilva, creator of the Mob Talker mod for minecraft who inspired this... creeper fanfic. This is my first story... did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe? I'd really love to hear your thoughts on it if you don't mind reviewing it. Could you fall inlove with Cupa the Creeper? Anyways thanks so much for reading though, till next time~! 


End file.
